The True Story of the Human Alice Sacrifice
by xMomijiLover
Summary: Ever wondered what really happened in the spooky and haunting song "Human Alice Sacrifice"?  Well, this story tells you what really happens to them...but still leaves you wondering who the true "Alice" really is...
1. Chapter 1

**Human Alice Sacrifice- Part One. (The Red Woman)  
><strong>

_What kind of dreams do you have? And, just how long do you think you ll remember it? _

_We can all agree that dreams are only fun until people forget them Let me tell you a story that takes place somewhere. _

_In this somewhere, there lived a dream. A tiny dream. The dream was saddened by its loneliness in such a spacious land since everyday people just entered and left. _

_The tiny dream began to think, I don t want to disappear this way. How can I make people remember me? _

_The tiny dream thought and thought, and finally came up with an idea. _

_"If humans get lost in me, they can be imprisoned forever.."_

_ As the dream eagerly waited for the first Alice to appear, the shadows roared and laughed in unison, for she had arrived. _

_So tonight, my friends, you will see a delightful dream._

* * *

><p>The first one to appear was a young lady with short brown hair. She appeared in a field, a battle field, filled with many soldiers wearing thick steel armor.<p>

In her right hand, she held a silver sword with a spade seal on the handle. Admiring the finely made sword, she swayed it side by side

and then held it firmly at a soldier in front of her. Using the tip of her sword, she removed the helmet of the man.

After taking a quick glance of his familiar face, she swore under her breath and she stabbed him.

Within minutes, the entire army was slaughtered by a single walked by the still bodies. With her red tinted fingers and crimson red sword sliding on the ground,

the sword dripped a path of red paint. As she lifted her head, she saw a field of dead men.

All of them were dyed with the color of death.

_"They all deserved it each of one of them..I'll stab them as MANY TIMES AS THEY HAVE BROKEN MY HEART!"_

screamed the mad woman. She choked from laughing hysterically and lifted her weapon as she placed one foot on a dead man's stomach.

The, out of nowhere, a figure approached. She looked down and saw a young girl.

_"Good afternoon."_ the child greeted as she (or rather he...although the child looked more like a girl) examined the woman's white dress.

_"You must get out of here err this isn't a place where you should be. Leave at once um...what's your name?"_ she said nervously.

_"You can call me dream and there's no way am I leaving. I came here because I want to do something with you... you seem to be having fun already. _

_Let's do something together!You** are** my friend aren't you?_" grinned the eager child.

In the blink of an eye, the scenery changed. They were now standing in the middle of a market place in a small town.

She stared at the building and shops, and then twirled around in search of the child.

_"W-W-What are you saying? I don't know what you're talking about! W-What are you? Who are you?"_ commanded the lady.

_"Did I not tell you already? I'm a dream. I am you in someone's dream, but you yourself do not know. So basically, you are an Alice in another body."_

_"...Alice?"_

_"Yes Alice. Don t you know that name? The name of the girl that stayed here for a very long time I thought we were going to be _

_friends forever but she left me in the end. So now you are my Alice. Do your best..."_ replied the girl as she faded away.

_"Wait Alice? What? How do I get out of here?"_ she stammered.  
>The woman searched all over the streets, when suddenly, a small hand tugged at her dress.<p>

_"Is that you Alice? No..you can't be Alice remembers her dream..."_a young girl with blond pigtails mumbled to herself.

The woman turned away from the girl and muttered to herself,"_ Alice this Alice that forget it! I don t care about this. It's nothing worth my trouble. _

_If I'm in a dream now then it's all going to be over soon... question is how do I get out of here?"_

_"Haven't you ever wondered what land you're in? This land is full of wonders, and it's impossible to get out. You're stuck here forever,_

_Alice,you can't leave!"_the blonde girl replied as she twirled around and danced.

_"Alice? STOP TELLING ME THINGS AND JUST STOP CALLING ME THINGS! IT S ANNOYING! **YOU'RE** ANNOYING THIS PLACE IS ANNOYING! _

_I WANT TO GET OUT! You know what you're right.. I **AM** Alice! Controller of this world, I am in **MY** dream so I'll erase everything of this world_

_ so I can go back to my former world! I'll finally be able to go home!"_ the mad woman hollered.

She gripped her sword and pointed at the blonde girl. After a piercing and shrilling scream, silence filled the air as the townspeople glared at the child's pink dress, now dyed an ugly red.

As the women lifted her sword to slash the others, she laughed hysterically and painted every stone on the floor with red.

The people were red, the shops were red..._everything_ was red. As she sneaked behind her last victim, a young man with blue hair,

the dream appeared and locked the Alice away in chains. The young man stood motionless, still...and _traumatized._

_"Bad Alice. You're breaking down, aren't you? I told you that I wanted to be with you FOREVER. I don't want my toys to break down...you aren't very stable..perhaps..I should throw you away like the trash you are, or better yet I ll keep you locked here forever..."_ whispered the dreams as he walked away from the woman in chains.

_"NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE! Forgive me I just wanted to get out of here!"_sobbed the women as she tried to break free from the heavy chains tied on to her.

Forever, she was kept in a dark room and for eternity she cried a river of tears as she was locked up.  
>The dream skipped away and frowned.<p>

_"Looks like my first toy is broken I'm going to have to find another one...women are too unstable. _

_It's disgusting and pitiable to think about how far they would go for their own selfishness. _

_Maybe I should pick a man... yes... a man, that sounds very good..."_ The dream sat down and began to hum a tune.

Soon the tune became words and the words became a story.

**_"The first Alice was a gallant red one,_**  
><strong><em>Wielding a sword in a hind in the Wonderland,<em>**  
><strong><em>Slicing down everything in her way,<em>**  
><strong><em>She was followed by a red path,<em>**  
><strong><em>This new Alice, deep in the woods,<em>**  
><strong><em>Was trapped as a wanted fugitive If it weren't for the red path that she made,<em>**  
><strong><em>No one would think that she even existed."<em>**

Satisfied with his song, he twirled around and danced as the second Alice entered the land. _"Welcome, to Wonderland!"_ the dream smirked.

* * *

><p>Hey, there, reader!<p>

I really hope you enjoyed this story ^_^

It has been quite awhile since I've written and this is something that I wrote quite awhile ago, but wanted to post it on here.

I hope you like it, and if you review I'll post the new chapters up! Thanks for reading and please review!

-xMomijiLover


	2. Chapter 2

**Human Alice Sacrifice- Part Two.**

Here's the second chapter...I hope you enjoy it! :)

xMomijiLover

* * *

><p><em>Remember the last victim of the young woman? The one that she sadly was not able to slay? Well, it looks like to me that he might be in for a lot of trouble..for the little dream has taken a lot of interest in him…or more specifically…what he has become.<br>_

The little dream skipped down a dark corridor and stopped to beam at the door on his left.

_"Ah, looks like we have a new visitor." _whispered the dream as he peeked through to door. Once he saw what was in it, he smiled demonically and immediately slammed the door shut.

_"Looks like he doesn't care about people anymore. Big brother said that before he was thinking…about becoming an Alice." _grinned the little dream.  
>Darkness surrounded a young boy with blue hair as he sat still in a room sealed from the outside world.<p>

He shivered and pulled his knees closer to him as he heard steps coming closer and closer to him.

Images of the red woman slashing the blade towards him flashed through his mind.

The voice that came along with the steps he heard kept whispering to him, causing him to become completely mad.

_"It's not that I hate them..people are just…being killed right away. It's…terrible…and I can't do anything about it…"_ he described as he looked down at his hands.

"Hey big brother…you thought about it before, but you're not really brave…right?" the little dream pointed out as he put an arm on the frightened young man.

The young man grabbed his hair and pulling on it_."So you saw that? Whoever saw that mad woman knows that we she did was horrible! Just…horrible." he sobbed._

The dream stood still and grinned. _"Yeah, it was pretty horrible, but it doesn't matter either way. You're becoming an Alice." he said.  
><em>

For a moment, the young man sat motionless. He then stood up and reached out into the darkness as if he were trying to find something.

_"Red..red…is the color of what comes out of the people you slay…and that red woman's lover. His eyes were dyed red for a long time ago…her face…was also…red…"_ he mumbled to himself.

_"I guess he didn't hear me…oh well…"_ said the little dream as he shrugged. As the dream walked away from the room and closed it, the scenery changed and the young man was back in the town.

_"Oh,"_ he thought, _"it's time for that song. I'll sing it. I'm getting distracted."_

**_The second Alice was a fragile blue one. _**

**_Spreading out countless notes, he sang to the wonderland. _**

**_Filling regions with so many…_**

A young girl interrupted him and asked,_" What's that song called?" _The young man glanced at her and didn't reply_. _

_"It's not a very amusing song."_ she complained, completely disregarding his silent answer. The girl glared in his eyes, or rather, deep in his soul.

_"Oh..umm..I don't know. I just kind of…came up with it."_ he stuttered as he scratched his head and averted her eyes.

_"Ah, I see. Well, continue, then!"_ she insisted.

A small crowd of townspeople had gathered around him and closed their eyes as they listened to the beautiful sounding song.

**_Filling regions with so many false created notes_**

**_That were of a crazy blue world_**

**_This new Alice was…_**

An image of the little dream flashed in his head, interrupting his song and caused the young man with blue hair to panic.

The crowd that had grown larger since the beginning complained and shouted," Hurry up and continue singing… like a minstrel!"

The young man's eyes widened and tears raced down his cheeks as he sang the next few verses

**_T-This new Alice was that of a rose_**

**_He was shot and killed by a mad man.._**

**_It left a flower blooming sadly red_**

**_The one who was loved was now..forgotten._**

The world around him turned black and white and the audience around him fumbled around and began to shout at him, but he couldn't hear them.

He wrapped his arms around himself as if he were trying to hide himself from this mad man that would murder him any minute.

He began to giggle, as he shouted,_"Red…flowing red! Their blood…blood…blood…BLOOD!"_

He laughed hysterically and turned around too look at the faces of the people around him.

_"Did you know…your blood is red? It's red…really red! You guys should see it now!'_ he screamed as he threw a punch at the young little girl who's father quickly pushed her away and took the punch.

The young man with blue hair remained silent and looked directly into the eyes of the little girl and laughed.

The little girl backed away when their eyes came in contact, because she could tell that he had gone mad.

Quickly, he reached into his pockets and grabbed out a gun, but it wasn't the people around him he was aiming for.

He brought the gun up to his head and continued to laugh like a maniac._ "Do you guys…see it?"_ he whispered as he pulled the trigger.

Immediately following that, he collapsed in the middle of the street. His body remained motionless, and on the left side of his chest was something that closely resembled a blooming rose, richly colored red.

_"Ah…don't do it…don't worry about what they say.."_ the little dream whispered as he swept his fingers over the wound of the young man and began to tug at it. 

_"But I'm glad…what you did to yourself was the reason why the next Alice is here..."_ the dream said as the sound of glass crashing onto the floor came from a room close by.

* * *

><p>That's the second chapter! It's going in order of the song, so the next chapter would be Miku, haha.<p>

I hope you like it, please review if you would like to see a third chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Human Alice Sacrifice- Part 3**

Thanks, guys for reading my story up to now. ^_^

I really appreciate it, and if you get confused at all feel free to ask me questions. This can get very confusing, but the point is so that

I tell you the story in a certain perspective and everyone interprets things most things differently. Anyways, here it is!

* * *

><p>Ballroom dancing music played as couples danced together. The atmosphere was pleasant and cheerful until a glass with wine in it fell. The ballroom was silent. The music stopped.<p>

_"Please, mam. Leave it to me, I'll clean it up immediately!" the maid at her side said._

The young girl nodded as she stared blankly at the red liquid splattered on the floor which reminded her of the man she saw earlier today. She was a charming young girl with long green hair tied in long pigtails. The dress she wore was made out of the finest silk and velvet in all of the land and the price of the jewelry she wore was unimaginable. She sat still and thought back on what had happened earlier today. Her father and her had gone in to town together for the first time because they received a suspicious letter stating that the princess and king had to appear in the town square at noon with no one else in order to get the queen back. The king had been murdered by a mad man, and the queen was already dead before the letter was sent. The little girl frowned and laughed when she remembered her dad's pathetic face when he was trying to protect her.

_"That old idiot. He shouldn't have even gone in the first place, and then he had to drag his butt next to me and try to save me. Now I'm queen, and it's his loss. I don't even feel a little bit of pity..after all...it's his fault for making me so miserable."_she mumbled to herself as she adjusted her crown. She watched the maid clean the mess up and reached over to touch the maid's long brown hair.

_"You have really nice hair, but mine has a richer color. My hair's a lot better than your hair will ever be." the young girl bragged as she clenched the maid's hair in her hand._

_"Yes M'lady." the maid replied as she quickly continued to pick up the pieces of glass.  
><em>

_"Say...I've heard that something quite strange is going on in the town. A woman murdered a whole bunch of people and this man...killed the king and then himself. Both of them have disappeared. They both were probably mad...it sure seems like such a popular ailment, don't you think?"_ the young queen said, smirking, to the maid standing next to her throne.

_"Our lovely Queen...no, our dearest Queen...please calm yourself..."_ the woman said. "Your loving father sacrificed himself for you and he protected you! There's no chance of you having that ailment so don't stress yourself I mean after all-"

_"You're wrong. Maybe I am mad. I wanted that old fart to die and I wanted that old hag to die with him. It was all a part of my dream. But you're right about one thing...I'm not like them. I won't die from madness, I refuse to die from something so stupid..." she shouted. She quickly paused and put her hands over her mouth as an image of a famiiliar man's face appeared in her mind. His old, crinkled, rough skin with wrinkles covering every single part of his face.  
><em>

_ "B-B-But.. what if I die..when I'm too old to bear living anymore...?"_she sobbed. The scenery around her dimmed to black and the little dream appeared behind her._ "...I'll probably be happy if I have a younger body..so I just need to become immortal"_ she excitedly said to herself.

_"Gee, that's irresponsible of you. Do you not wanna become an Alice?"_ questioned the little dream.

_"What? Ah...it's you again...why are you here? There's nothing worth going back to my world for. I told you already, I'm not going back there so leave me alone!"_ demanded the young queen. _"I-I-I'll never be a singer at that circus ever again! Singing, singing...just singing! Nobody...was looking at me for who I was! I was miserable! That stupid old man used me and he's going to throw me away one day! Nobody loved me! But now that they're gone...and I'm here...everyone loves me..."_ she explained.

_"Oh? But didn't that man take care of you? No one here cares about you. He's the one who took care of you when you were abandoned and left on the streets... He-"_

_"SHUT UP!" she screamed as she covered her ears. "YOU'RE WRONG! Everyone here thinks I'm beautiful, and they care about me, unlike him!"_

_"Is that so? Do people really love you for who you are...in this world you created...?"_ asked the little dream.

_"Shut up! Shut up! They do!"_ screamed the young girl. _"Now go away...go away immediately!"_ demanded the young queen as she grasped her dress tightly for comfort. The little dream looked down and remained silent. His eyebrows furrowed and the smile on his face faded away. After a long period of time with just silence, the little dream finally opened his mouth.

_"Shut up is how you go...oh, right, you're proud of your voice. Are you sure you don't want to go back to being that diva in that circus? The circus he made for freaks...like you."_ questioned the little dream as he stepped closer to the young girl. He pointed a finger at her throat and she began to cough. A fiery sensation filled her throat as she coughed over and over again.

_"I'm not a freak! Wha-What? M-M-my voice!"_she gagged. She placed her hands around her throat and continuously began to cough as the sound of the little dreams laugh surrounded her and echoed off the walls around her.

_"I think you're much better off like this. It's so nice of me to change your voice for you."_said the little dream as he slowly faded away laughing.

_"G...G..Give it back...my voice..."_ she coughed as tears began to fall from her eyes.

_"Your voice is so ugly when it's getting old. You'll always be in this castle...always..."_ the dream whispered. The young queen fell to her knees and began to cry and beg for her voice back between coughs. Her maid appeared and after realizing that something was wrong with the queen. The maid rushed over to her side and lifted her up.

_"What's wrong your majesty? Are you alright?"_ she asked as she picked her off from the floor. The young girl choked and scratched her throat until it bled.

_"I need to **find** Alice...I need to kill **him**..."_the queen weakly whispered to the maid as she handed her an envelope. The envelope had two stains of her blood on it that formed a shape that closely resembled a heart. The maid nodded, took the envelope from the queen, and rushed out of the castle.

The scenery changes once more into the black room, and the little queen is nowhere to be found. The only thing remaining is the little dream. He is found seated down in the dark room with a little doll of the young queen. The dream hummed a tune and twirled the little doll's long hair. He soon began to move the doll around while he began to sing a song

**_The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland. _**  
><strong><em>She charmed people to every beck and call, she had made a strange green country. <em>**  
><strong><em>This new Alice was the country's queen, <em>**  
><strong><em>Taken over by a distorted dream.<em>**  
><strong><em>Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country.<em>**

_"That little devil...she was really ugly, cheating people with her beautiful looks. Next time, she'll be sure not to trick anyone else."_ the little dream mumbled to himself as he set the doll alone in the room and walked away from it.

_"All of them have been failures...Will any of them be any good? Maybe...I need very young humans?"_ the dream asked as he slammed the door shut. He continued down the very long corridor and as he came towards the end, he halted._ "Of course! Don't children dream quite a lot? It's so simple...how could I not realize this before? They'll definitely remember me!"_ he said. Opening the door to the last room in the hallway, the little dream smiled. _"It's perfect."_ he said as he took a quick look inside the room.

_Perfect...is it really going to perfect? What did the queen give the maid? Who's the next Alice? Well...you'll find out...soon..._

* * *

><p>If most of you guys haven't noticed yet, usually the next Alice is introduced in the story.<br>IF you haven't figured that out yet, sorry, but yeah...anyways if you're trying to figure out who the next Alice is in this part,

they aren't in here. The reason is because their place in the story comes later, since they are the** LAST** Alice (according to the song). The next and the LAST Alice is Len and Rin ..so I hope you look forward to it! :)_  
><em>


End file.
